Vehicle seats, particularly automobile vehicle seats, are provided with seat and track mounting arrangements to facilitate moving the vehicle seat forward and backward to accommodate different size passengers and drivers using the vehicle. It has been common heretofore to construct a vehicle seat and mount lt to floor anchors via a separately provided track arrangement. It is been recognized that the vehicle seat could be more securely held to the vehicle floor by providing an adjustable track mechanism which is integral with the seat so that the seat itself is held securely to the vehicle floor. Passenger restraint apparatus associated with the vehicle seat and/or the vehicle frame may thus be more securely held in place and, in the event of a sudden acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, the seat will be remain in place in the vehicle as the passenger is being restrained in place in the vehicle.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to disclose and provide an integral track vehicle seat apparatus wherein the vehicle seat is formed integrally of the track which mounts it for forward and backward movement relative to the vehicle floor. It is a further object of the present invention to disclose and provide such an integral track vehicle seat apparatus wherein the track members are configured to provide a very positive, strong and permanent interfitted relationship while provding for ease of assembly and economy of manufacture thereof.